Bella & Draco
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Bella calms Draco when he crys, and wakes everyone up


"Narcissa" Lucius said shaking his wife awake "The baby is crying again".

Narcissa sighed and walked to her son's room, little Draco was laying in his crib, He was open-mouthed and yelling, his little face red and scrunched. He batted his little hands in the air and continued to scream.

"Why must you wake me up?" she said yawning. ''Sssshhh'', she said, while bending over and lifting her child into her arms. ''It's okay,'' she said, rocking him gently. ''Are you hungry?'' He had just been fed not that long before; he didn't need to be changed, either. He was just sad, she supposed. He needed to be held.

Draco didn't usually cry very much; he was sweet-natured and not at all fussy, except at certain times of the night. She hated hearing him cry; though she knew that it was just a natural part of infancy, she wanted him always to be happy. This was unrealistic, particularly in the world into which she had brought her son.

''It's okay, it's okay'', she repeated, holding her child close and rocking him softly in her arms while walking back and forth across the room. He continued to yell and cry, and she felt like crying as well. She did not let herself, though, she just kept walking and rocking the child and talking to him softly. Finally he stopped crying. She gently laid him back in the crib. And she went off to her room, back to Lucius, back to _sleep_.

Bellatrix's head was covered with her pillow, but she gave up. She sat up in bed to see Rodolphus awake too. "Will he _ever_ shut up?" She said to him.

"Probably not," Rodolphus suggested, "I think Narcissa is too tired to wake up. Same goes for Lucius."

"If you're suggesting- no,"

"I. Want. Sleep. Bella." He said firmly.

Bellatrixed moaned. "Like I know how to calm a baby..." She said sarcastically.

"Use a stunning spell,"

Bellatrix hesitated. She didn't want to harm the poor guy, (stunning a baby could be life threating) but she wanted sleep. Narcissa wouldn't be too happy either, but still, she wanted sleep. "Alright." She said, sleepily getting up and putting on a bathrobe, she didn't want the baby to see her half-naked.

When she walked into his room he suddenly stopped crying. _That was easy_ she thought, as she left. But as soon as she stepped out of the door he started crying again.

She walked over to his crib. He looked up at her, his face was flushed and stained with tears. He cooed with delight when he saw her face, "I'm not your mum..." She told him, as she leaned over the crib so he could see her face clearer. He grabbed her curls. "No. Mine!" She said pulling them away from him. He began to cry, but Bella stopped it before he decided to wake everyone up. He reached his arms up at her.

"You want me to hold you?" She asked. She closed her eyes and stuck her arms out, hoping for something to happen. She realized she's going to have to do it herself. She grabbed him by the arms, but he started to cry again. She laid him back down. She tried to remember how Cissy did it. Bellatrix leaned over and put one arm under his small bum and the other at his neck. She pulled him closer to her and- to her suprise- no crying!

_Hey I'm pretty good at this_! She thought. Draco made an attempt to take her curls again, but she stopped him. Then realizing it would cause no harm letting him play with them, she sighed and let him have a go. She sat in the rocking chair and held the baby, who seemed as fascinated of her, as she was of him.

"You're not so bad when you aren't crying," Belltrix said as she tickled him, causing him to laugh and kick his legs in excitement. What would Lord Voldemort think of this? Her cuddling a baby. Draco made a small gurgling noise, Bella laughed at him.

_"What the hell is taking her so long?"_ Rodolphus thought. "Well, who cares? The baby is quiet and I can sleep." He rolled over and fell right asleep. Bellatrix fell asleep too, with Draco in her arms.

She was in for it in the morning when Lucius finds her asleep with a baby in her arms. He was never going to let her live it down.


End file.
